Forever
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: Another songfiction, probably more emotional than my previous one. So please review and oh yea. Thanks to Mable again for betaing this.


_Author's note: I don't own anything. Characters belongs to Rowling and the song is „Forever" by Within Temptation._

**Forever**

_If I tell you _

_Will you listen? _

_Will you stay? _

_Will you be here forever? _

_Never go away?_

Hermione looked at his picture. She had lost him. Lost him for the sake of their friendship for Ron. She no longer had him, she could no longer hold him, be with him. But there were so many things that needed to be said. She wanted to say so many things, but couldn't. She was scared and she was hurt. Would he even have listened? Would he have stayed if she had asked, or would he have still gone away? Would he leave her after hearing the truth? Would he have backed away, gotten scared?

_Never thought things would change _

_Hold me tight _

_Please don't say again _

_That you have to go_

She was reminded of that last time they were together. How perfect everything had been. It was just him and her and the promise they made that night; the promise to stay together forever. Hermione couldn't remember any other day she was happier than that night. All her wishes and dreams came true in one evening because she was with him. She was his and his alone. She never thought things would change so much since she saw him last and she never thought she would ever lose him. How she had hoped he could hold her tight forever; wished he didn't have to leave that fateful night.

_A bitter thought _

_I had it all _

_But I just let it go _

_Hold your silence _

_It's so violent _

_Since you're gone_

She thought of how she had him. Had him in her arms. She had it all, she had him, had happiness. She also had a life, but she let it go. She let him leave that night on the tower. He held her afterwards and wiped her tears away, but left her without even turning back. He went back to common room and by morning, he was gone; gone to get horcruxes all by himself acting the hero, but she never cared whether he was famous or not. All she cared about was him. She knew that was the reason he had left without a word; she had gotten too close.

If she could have only guessed what would come of that night, but it was his choice to leave her. She didn't go looking for him; she knew he wouldn't like it if she did. So there she was, crying for him night after night, and she was angry with herself.

_All my thoughts are with you forever _

_Until the day we'll be back together _

_I will be waiting for you_

One day, she knew he would return. He would. She knew he wouldn't just leave her like that. He couldn't, he wouldn't. She waited patiently for the day when he would go back to her. She waited for the day when they would be together again. Until that day, she waited for him with undying patience.

_If I had told you _

_You would have listened _

_You had stayed _

_You would be here forever _

_Never went away _

_It would never have been the same _

_All our time _

_Would have been in vain _

_Cause you had to go_

Hermione cried again. If only. If only she would have known the truth then. If only she could have told him she was carrying his child. He would have stayed. He would have never gone away. If only. Everything would have been different. She wouldn't be alone and crying her eyes out. She would be with him and he would be with her. But he had to go and she couldn't stop him.

_The sweetest thought _

_I had it all _

_Cause I did let you go _

_All our moments _

_Keep me warm _

_When you're gone_

She often thought how she had it all, how she had everything she ever wanted and how she was alone with their child after everything was said and done. She was alone with his child. Three long years of those special moments with they're child made her cry and smile at the same time. Moments they had shared, kept her warm when Harry was gone. Three longs years without a message from him. Three long years wandering in darkness, not knowing where he was and if he still thought about her. Three excruciatingly long years.

_All my thoughts are with you forever _

_Until the day we'll be back together _

_I will be waiting for you_

She never stopped thinking of him. He was all she ever had, even when he had been gone for so long. He was all she ever thought about. Thee years of being separated from him, of not hearing a word from him, yet she still had hope. She still hoped to be with him again, hoped that one day they would raise their son together. She waited for him. She was still waiting for her Harry.


End file.
